mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marco A
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Falcone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 12:30, August 12, 2010 Thanks for the help only problem is i don't speak Spanish Bands? What bands are we talking about? 2 new songs on the DLC? YOU FUCKING PRICK!!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO GET MORE POINTS THAN ME??!?! YOU ARE A STUPID FUCKING BEAN EATER!!!!!!! OH, AND IF YOU DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH, HERES SOME SPANISH!! MARICONCITO!!! BRUJA!!! Above comment Who left the above comment, i'm an admin by the way. The Tom 23:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Was it ANAT0LY LANB3RY? The Tom 23:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the delay. Was reviewing the issues and yes it is ANAT0LY LANB3RY. Perhaps we should ask the question so there is no--Chiquito 00:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll warn him about his language but what was it about? The Tom 00:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks, nothing happens. As I leave the wikia and avoid problems with immature people. I do not want anyone to steal points. Perhaps you will require to exchange their brain. Greetings. I forgot, "Mariconcito" is Mexican, not Spanish --Chiquito 00:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Who stole points? The Tom 00:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) By the way i warned him about his language and behaviour and if it happens again i may have to block him. The Tom 00:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) quote ANAT0LY LANB3RY WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO GET MORE POINTS THAN ME??!?! This points. Thanks for all.--Chiquito 00:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) So you did nothing wrong he just had a go at you for earning points. The Tom 00:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I honestly do not need complications. I try to help on the wiki as possible and also use information from this wiki for mine because I am almost exclusively but I have no need to feel "displaced." I will do my last issue and I'll go. Greetings and thanks for everything --Chiquito 00:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Your not displaced youve helped this wiki a lot so keep editing. The Tom 09:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Unlucky Unlucky mate you were 1 minute off the lucky edit. wow, it's true. Now it's me who has had "bad luck"--Chiquito 09:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) By the way when someone leaves you a message on your talk page your supposed to reply on there talk page. The Tom 09:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) By the way thanks for putting up the posters, pin ups and paintings. The Tom 09:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Collectable There is no hidden collectable so i have changed it into a car thefts page. The Tom 15:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I'm not sure, if you want credit and the achievement just cut them, save page and paste them back on the page, this should work. The Tom 15:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok. The Tom 15:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm just wondering, where did you get that picture of a horse race track? The Tom 21:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) The Tom 06:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pictures 2 Thanks so much for contributing so many pictures. :D The Tom 15:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Just so you know you were the target of some recent vandalism, i have reverted there edits on your user page and blocked the vandal. The Tom 09:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fine It's fine, you've added over 500 pictures, also your english isn't as bad as you think, i can tell what you mean so its easy to edit. The Tom 10:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Vito Would you be able to bet a picture of Vito with a shaved head in his prison jumpsuit? Thanks mate :D The Tom 17:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy's Vendetta Thanks again for adding so many pistures, do you have Jimmy's Vendetta? The Tom 19:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I was just thinking that we could do with a new picture of Jimmy and i can't find one, and also some pics of Judge Hillwoods house, which is the Vinci Mansion. The Tom 19:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Edit Well done mate. The Tom 21:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) leos mansion There is a problem with the pictures you added to the Leone's mansion page. The Tom 15:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. The Tom 15:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I like what you did with the Falcone family page, would you be able to get pictures like that for the other families? The Tom 16:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Carcyclopedia I've been looking at your wiki and i really like the carcyclopedia, would you be able to do that for this wiki? The Tom 16:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Carciclopedia Mafia II. The Tom 16:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. The Tom 16:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I want it to be the same as yours but in english. The Tom 16:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) What? The Tom 17:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well Done Your now ranked 4th on this wiki's achievements leaderboard, well done! The Tom 08:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Would you be able to get a in game close up picture of Jimmy for his infobox, the current picture isn't great. The Tom 08:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate. The Tom 08:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Looks good. The Tom 17:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Judge I'm not sure you don't see his face, it's possible as the Jimmy's Vendetta characters looks are very inconsistent and the person you see during mission gameplay isn't the same person you see in cutscene's and other pictures. The Tom 18:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) vinci mansion how did you get inside the vinci mansion as Vito? The Tom 14:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) can you get mods on xbox 360? The Tom 15:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Map Sounds good, go ahead. The Tom 16:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. The Tom 21:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) \i've just seen the interactive map and it looks fantastic. The Tom 08:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Complaint A complaint against who? ANAT0LY LANB3RY? The Tom 06:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i stuck up for you though and pointed out that correcting a few words is a small price to pay for all the images and pages you've added, i don't really agree with people just contributing on this wiki to get higher on the achievements leaderboard, i'm top but i've got there through 2 months of dedication to this wiki not just meaingless edits, yes i am proud of been number one but it's not my priority, my priority is making this wiki as good and informative as it can be. The Tom 15:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sicily Military Truck What mod do you install it from? Please Answer!!!!!!!!!!! ---- It can be done in several ways (PC). With the LUA injector. I used this command: game.garage: CheatAddCar (Sicily_Military_Truck ", true). There are somehow less "professional" such as change in the folder "Cars" the names of the models. That is, for example change the snow plow truck for the Military truck--Chiquito 03:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) What? the page is empty. The Tom 06:36, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Stay What do you mean? don't leave. The Tom 06:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'm just wondering if your interested in becoming an admin, you've done a lot for this wiki and am very happy with how many pictures and pages you've added, i think you'd be a good admin an di knwo you have experience, so please get back to me. The Tom 10:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You're now an admin. The Tom 12:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you put the monaco (skin) back to how it was please. The Tom 12:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter i've done it. The Tom 13:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Just though i'd let you know that ANAT0LY is blocked, i thin he was been pathetic hating you for getting more achievements than him when the achievements arn't the point of the wiki. The Tom 14:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Problem Are you on Oasis? The Tom 09:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I created the page no problem, it's just a blank page though so could you add some content. The Tom 10:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou for you support I hop I get the job becuse i like this wiki and I want it to be great. --Owen1983 20:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hola Asi que Hablas En español Que Bien! Si Estan Super Atentos No falta Nada Porque El oyo Ya esta echo asi que falta Poquisimo New Achievement What sections specifically, i think its a good idea. The Tom 19:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC)